


The Jitters

by thisislegit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Shire AU, Wedding, thorin stays at bag end au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is having some anxieties about the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> i kept thinking of thorin in hobbit clothes, and this was originally going to be him just trying to wear them, but it turned into something else entirely

Thorin didn’t think he could have a hatred for clothing until he found himself in a pair of suspenders. Bilbo had come in to check on him, and found the king glaring at the mirror in front of him.

“Is there something wrong?”

“This isn’t going to work.”

Bilbo sighed and went to stand beside the dwarf, placing a hand on his shoulder so he could nudge him to turn. He started adjusting the latches on the suspenders and Thorin kept trying to move his hands out of the way.

“Now stop that, I’m trying to fix them.”

“You’re making it worse. Why do I even have to wear this? I look ridiculous, and this garment is dragging my pants high enough so that the front of them grinds against my-“

“-then you simply need a bigger size. Hold still.”

Bilbo undid the clasps, and one of them flew high enough to nearly hit Thorin in the eye. Reaching around his waist, the hobbit undid the clasps on the back, and pulled the suspenders away. Thorin’s shoulders sagged with some relief, and then he began fiddling with the button below his collar.

“What’s wrong now?”

“The collar is too tight.”

“I think you’re trying to just nitpick everything.”

“I am not.”

“Yes you are, first you whined about how you can’t wear your boots, then the flowers were too frilly, then the suspenders, and now your shirt collar. Do you even want to do this?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then why the short temper, and the whining, and the brooding,” he said with his hands on his hips.

Thorin did undo a couple of buttons on his shirt collar, and sat down in one of the wooden chairs in the room. He couldn’t look at the hobbit right now. Everything seemed to be closing in around him, and there was a sick feeling in his stomach. Not enough to cause him to lose his meal, but it was just enough to make him think something was wrong. The sleeves on his shirt restricted his arms, the vest sitting on the desk looked too small, the back of his neck felt naked from having his hair in a ponytail, and the room felt too small.

“It’s very different.”

Bilbo opened his mouth to say something, but then immediately closed it. Maybe, this was all too soon? They had just gotten back from Erebor a couple of months ago, and he did notice that Thorin seemed a little off when he left.

“You’re homesick.”

“That’s not it. Before we reclaimed Erebor, I could say that I missed the walls and the rooms within, but that was when I didn’t have the ability to travel there whenever I wish. This is…different. My family and my companions are waiting outside, my home is always nearby, and my heart is filled, but something is off.”

“We could postpone.”

“Absolutely not.”

Thorin was standing now, and though he felt ridiculous in hobbit clothing, the shine in Bilbo’s eyes made him feel, well, different. A good different, but he wasn’t sure how to exactly describe the feeling.

“Thorin-“

“I’m going to finish getting dressed, and then we are going to go outside. After that we’ll greet our friends, our family, and we’ll go through with the ceremony.”

Thorin was cradling his face in his hands, a large thumb rubbing over a plump rosy cheek, and something seemed to lift from his shoulders as Bilbo smiled at him.

“Then get dressed. I’ll be waiting at the door for you.”

The hobbit gave him a small kiss on the cheek, before leaving the room. Thorin felt the warmth of the room leave with him, and breathed out slowly. Getting dressed again, he realized that yes, the suspenders were still too small, the vest was mildly tight around the chest, and the wood was still fairly cold under his naked feet. However, he could deal with it for one day.

He met with Bilbo at the front of the green round door, where it all started, and when they left Bag End were immediately bombarded with small children, holding flowers to put into their hair. They managed to get to the gardens before they finally relented, bending down to sit so that the children could reach. Bilbo was laughing at the antics of the children, and Thorin had a small smile on his face when a little girl had to crawl onto his lap to get the flower crown in just the right spot.

Thorin noticed his nephews sneaking over in time to toss as many flower petals on them as possible.

“You two are definitely not children,” he said.

Kili just shrugged as Fili said, “As ruler of Erebor I declare-“

“-stop talking.”

The brothers started giggling at the look they were receiving, as they were used to the glares they would receive from their moody uncle.

One of the darker haired children piped up to say, “Okay, we’re finished.”

The other kids nodded and spoke in confirmation, letting the couple stand and proceed to the gardens in the backyard. The white wood chairs were filled with smiling guests, and Bilbo gently squeezed his hand. Flowers of all kinds were adorned everywhere. At the far side of the yard he saw several tables lined with food, and a tall cake. In front of him was a flat green path with a curved arch at the end.

His nephews had caught up, taking a seat beside their mother, and Thorin noticed a few people already bawling their eyes out into handkerchiefs.

Thinking about how he’d faced goblins, orcs, wargs, trolls, men, elves, and a dragon, wasn’t enough to put him at ease for the knot swelling up in the back of his throat. Neither did the reassuring smiles from his friend Dwalin, or the small pat on the arm from his sister, Dis.

Standing at the alter with his naked feet digging into the soil, and his sweaty palms holding onto soft hands, made the heavy feeling on his shoulders only grow. Even though Bilbo was smiling at him, he still couldn’t help but ask himself how he was going to do this. How could he keep this beautiful creature happy?

“Would the groom like to say a few words?”

Thorin was made a furtive glance at the older hobbit standing in front of them before looking back to Bilbo. Everyone in the yard was silent, and he tried swallowing the lump that threatened to rise from his throat.

“I do not know if I have much to say. In all honesty, I think there is too much to say, and not enough time to say it.”

Bilbo tilted his head a little, and his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Thorin tried swallowing again, but the lump refused to budge.

“I could spend the next thousand years trying to explain all the good that you are, and it still wouldn’t be enough time. There are times where, when you smile, my heart feels like it’s stopped in my chest, and often I forget to breathe. There are other times when you get this distant look in your eyes, and when I try to bring you back, your tone gets sad, and it feels as though a wave has knocked me over because I want to chase those feelings away.”

Someone outright sobbed in the audience, but Thorin couldn’t stop looking at the way the corners of Bilbo’s eyes crinkled as he smiled.

“When you cook, and you’re in a good mood you start to hum, and it’s as if you’re creating a new piece or you’ve become a song yourself. Untouchable, and it hurts to know that something so pure has given me so many chances when I deserved nothing but coldness. I-I want to…there are too many things to say about you, Bilbo Baggins. The most I can say now is that I’ll use all the time we have together to tell you and show you just how much you mean to me.”

The lump seemed to lessen in his throat, as he watched Bilbo’s eyes get shiny and wet.

“Would the bridegroom like to say anything?”

Bilbo reached up pulling his face to his so he could press their lips together. When Thorin wrapped his arms around his waist, the hobbit placed his arms around his neck pulling him as closely as he could. Tears ran down Bilbo’s face, and members in the audience cheered, as others sobbed, and a few just politely clapped.

Although technically the ceremony wasn’t finished yet, Thorin noticed that the sick feeling he had all morning finally vanished. Bilbo pulled away from him just enough for their foreheads to touch as he caught his breath.

“I love you, so much.”

“And I you, âzyungel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd.


End file.
